


all tied up (and nowhere to go)

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: sometimes bondage is as simple and as complicated as one of your boyfriends possessing the other's body.





	all tied up (and nowhere to go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



“You two better be behaving in there,” Kiriya announces from the front door, twisting the locks into place before shutting off the living room light for the evening. “No arguing!”

“We’re  _ not, _ ” Parad whines in return, petulant enough that Kiriya rolls his eyes albeit fondly.

“Just having a discussion about what we’re going to do.” Emu singsongs in return and Kiriya smiles; listening to Emu be  _ happy _ these days is getting him through every single day.

It might be morbid to think about that, that Emu is finally happy after all of the trauma the lot of them have went through, but Kiriya thinks about it often and with gratitude. The fight is finally over, his humanity has been returned to him— a blessing in disguise, he never even had a chance to really think hard about that— and Parad and Emu are waiting for him, their excitement permeating the apartment with the soft whispers and giggles he’s grown used to from them. Unless they’re playing games, in which they bicker and fight often.

It’s oddly domestic. It’s not a life Kiriya ever thought he was going to lead, not when he quite literally died, not when he was brought back, not even when he found himself and Emu on the same side again. He  _ really _ fucking hated Parad back then, hated how he soaked up Emu’s attention and whined and pleaded for Emu, hated how bratty he could be, how he’d throw tantrums just to get his way. Just, his tantrums tended to be dangerous ones.

Things change with time, Kiriya supposes. Even someone like Parad could have his eyes opened to what really matters and finally understand what the important things are.

The two of them are waiting for him in the bedroom they share, Parad all but bouncing on his knees, shoving his hair back out of his face every few minutes when the wayward curls keep falling back into his eyes. Seeing a Bugster’s hair grow out is a strange phenomenon and mostly Kiriya tries not to think about it given the man who could answer his questions is dead now.

Emu sits cross-legged, serene and calm, a small smile lifting the corners of his painfully full lips as he watches Parad bounce and nods along with his excited chatter. The fondness in his gaze is overflowing, shining in his dark eyes and present in the way he giggles when Parad works himself into a fever pitch before calming himself back down.

Kiriya is a lucky man. He knows that. He’s never not going to be reminded of that every time he sees the two of them together and remembers they belong to him. That he was the one who finally earned a place with the two who seemed to be made only for each other.

“Kiriya-san is finally done locking up the house,” Emu observes, and Kiriya nods.

“All good. No one getting in to interrupt us. I shut off our phones, too.” And left them to charge on the kitchen counter just in case. “So, Parad’s going to be in your body for the night and it’s us calling the shots. You sure you’re ready for something like that, pretty boy?”

Emu preens under the pet name, as he does for all of them. “Yeah. It’s fine. We’ve been doing the body sharing thing off and on for a week now so we’d have a good feel for it.”

“Consensually,” Parad adds, drawing the word out and fluttering his lashes.

Kiriya huffs at him, sets a hand on top of his head, smashing his curls down in the process. “That’s good, brat, I’m surprised you were accommodating considering you like to thrill seek.”

Parad pouts up at him and Kiriya thinks that yeah, he has a nice mouth too. They both do, and that’s grossly unfair in too many ways, but he’s going to make use of that tonight. “I can be good when I have to be good. And it’s not fun if Emu isn’t enjoying himself, anyway.”

“Very good.” Kiriya sits down on the bed with them and opens his arms. “All right, come here first and foremost. I want a kiss from both of you before we do this.”

Emu climbs into his lap without hesitation; the two of them have been doing this dance since almost the beginning, and Kiriya has plenty of lost time to make up for. There were a thousand things rolling through his mind when he quite literally died in Emu’s arms, but the biggest one was that he didn’t get to tell Emu… Anything about how he felt for him. Or even got a chance to kiss him even though he definitely had plenty of time to give that a shot.

And then there was the resurrection shit, pretending to be evil… Yeah, he’s got lost time to make up for and he likes doing that every time he gets a chance.

Emu’s mouth is as soft as it looks, lips warm and plush against Kiriya’s own. Kissing him is never less than enough to get Kiriya excited, especially when Emu just lets him pry open that soft mouth with his tongue, pressing his own against Emu’s. He can hear Parad making small noises while he watches them and cracks open an eye just to see Parad staring right at them, his attention rapt, his dark eyes glittering. Almost black with lust.

He’s even easier to get going than Emu is, his libido always one switch away.

When Emu sits back on the bed, Parad makes it a show because he always does. It’s not that he just crawls over to Kiriya because he has to go slow, has to roll every muscle in his body looking more like a large cat prepared to pounce at any moment. When he licks his lips, Kiriya can feel heat pool in his gut and grins. He hates to admit it, but he’s always been into the fact Parad, on some level, has clearly been learning just how seduction works.

They should take that tablet away from him before he learns something really destructive.

“You be good, brat,” he says, and Parad grins at him, a dreamy little smile on his face even though his eyes glitter crimson for just a moment. “Remember, it’s not your body.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Emu,” Parad insists, and Kiriya supposes that’s true now.

He leans back to watch them together, Parad pushing Emu over on his back and crawling on top of him, straddling his hips with ease as he leans down to kiss him. They’ve been learning to put on a show on top of everything else which means Kiriya’s newly-restored humanity is probably in danger of getting him killed the minute all the blood rushes to his dick for real, but for now he just enjoys the sight. Their mouths meshing soft and wet, the way Emu’s hands slip just under the back of Parad’s shirt while Parad’s knot in Emu’s hair.

Before it gets interesting, Parad dissolves into a flurry of red and blue pixels that cloak Emu’s body like a cloud before sinking into him. There’s a breathless moment of silence and then Emu’s eyes open— flashing red. Parad’s eyes. Locked and loaded.

“You don’t have to make fusing together a sex thing all the time,” Kiriya tells him.

Watching Parad pout with Emu’s face is certainly an experience; Emu has better puppy dog eyes and the perfect mouth for it, and Parad has the look down pat. “But we’re making it a sex thing tonight, so I don’t see why not. Didn’t you enjoy our performance, Lazer?”

“I’m going to break you of calling me that tonight if it’s the last thing I do, I swear to God.” But Kiriya grins just the same and shucks his shirt, tossing it on the floor.

Parad grins mischievously at him and crawls between his parted legs, fingers creeping along Kiriya’s abdominal muscles. “What’s it like to have your human body back?”

“Good. I imagine it must be like a rush when you do this.” He runs his fingers through soft dark hair, pulling on it just enough to pull Parad’s head to the side, exposing the side of his neck. “It’s a lot more intense, isn’t it? Because he can feel it, too. It’s like a dual sensation.”

A flash of bright white teeth that looks almost predatory. “It’s almost enough to be overwhelming, but I have a very good grasp of how to handle it. You should praise me properly.”

“If you actually do what you’re told, I’ll consider it.” Giving into what Parad wants is far too easy, and Kiriya has no intentions of letting him get away with getting everything he wants. “You can start by putting that mouth to work before you pop off with something that gets you in trouble.”

“Are you going to spank me if I’m bad? It won’t linger on my body, you know.” Parad giggles up at him, and it’s true; Bugsters don’t really bruise and most of their injuries heal too quickly.

Kiriya hooks a finger under his chin. “No, but I won’t let you come. Emu can just toss you out of his body and you can amuse yourself for the night if that’s how you really feel. We can have fun without you. Unless you want that, get the co-op under control and get moving.”

“As you wish.” Parad’s fingers make short work of his belt buckle and his jeans, unfastening the fly and pulling the denim down his hips with enough force to almost drag him down on the mattress. There’s nothing underneath; Kiriya has been anticipating this all day.

He’s half hard before Parad ever touches him, and the mind fuckery truly begins because even excited, Emu is never quite this confident. Always just a bit hesitant, giggling or blushing, looking Kiriya in the eye. But Parad just keeps his eyes on Kiriya’s cock, jerking it slowly until it hardens in his palm, swiping his tongue across his lips and never has Emu’s face looked so wicked. He has a gag reflex, though, the one regrettable part of all of this. Parad doesn’t, by virtue of being a Bugster, so Kiriya wants to see how he figures this one out.

Parad wets his lips with his tongue, smearing spit across them until they gleam in the lamp light before leaning forward, licking over the head of Kiriya’s cock. “It’s so easy to make you hard for me. Or is it him? I never know when we’re together in his body.”

“It’s the whole package,” Kiriya tells him, lacing his fingers through Parad’s hair, urging his mouth closer. “Stop talking or you’re going to lose your chance to have an orgasm.”

His reward is a pout before Parad takes the head between his lips, dark eyes falling shut and for a moment it could be Emu doing this. That’s what gets Kiriya going when they share the same body, the moments where it could be either of them touching him, but this is a first. Parad usually uses his hands, too dexterous with them because he’d been utilizing them for most of Emu’s life when the two of them still shared a single body.

When Parad chokes, he pulls off of Kiriya’s cock with a disbelieving expression on his face. “You have a gag reflex. You should have told me that. Is it going to make you sick?”

“Kiriya-san said it was a hurdle  _ you _ had to overcome on your own.” The fact it looks like Emu is talking to himself just makes Kiriya grin in disbelief and shake his head. “You like puzzles, don’t you? Consider this one of them. Figure out how to get around it. And it won’t make  _ me _ sick but I don’t think you particularly want to remember what vomiting feels like.”

“What did I tell you two about arguing?” Kiriya asks them.

It never stops being weird talking to two people in one body but there’s this moment where Emu’s face is a mixture of Parad’s obvious pouting and Emu’s innocence and it comes out just not right so Kiriya laughs, lets his head fall back— And then Parad is on his cock again, mouthing over the head before taking it back down his throat in one long pull that has Kiriya almost choking on his tongue. When he hits the back of Parad’s throat, he expects choking that just doesn’t come and thinks that it’s really not fair Parad can be a genius at more than one thing, but if it has to be two, the other might as well be sex.

He might as well be just as stupidly loud sucking dick as he is when he play games, bobbing his head in long wet slurps and sucks, moaning around Kiriya’s cock until he hisses from the way the vibrations make it that much harder to stay calm. It’s gotta feel weird to Emu, too, who’s never been able to take him in this deep without choking, who usually has to stop long before they get to this point. Maybe Parad knows from the way he swallows.

When Kiriya is too close for comfort, he grabs Parad by the hair and pulls his head off. “All right, you’ve made your point. You figured it out. Now—”

“You don’t usually pull his hair.” Dark brown eyes glaze over and Parad laughs at him with Emu’s laugh, his lips smeared with spit, swollen and red. “It’s prickling. He likes it.”

Kiriya swallows hard. “Yeah? Emu, you really like how that feels?”

“Kiriya-san is too afraid to be rough with me after everything that happened,” Emu murmurs, and his voice is… Fuck, it’s sexy when it’s raspy and rough. “My throat feels weird, too. Not bad.”

Parad giggles. “You’ve never been able to suck him off like I can.”

“You’ll have to teach me, Parad.” Emu gulps air, flushed and looking overly warm.

“Maybe later,” Kiriya says, trying to tell himself he’s not at least a little bit turned on by the things Parad can make Emu’s body do under his command. “What do you want, Parad? I told you to pick the position and not to share with the rest of the class until we were all naked in bed.”

Parad cocks his head up at him. “But we aren’t naked in bed yet. We’re still clothed.”

“Okay, yeah, whatever.” Kiriya rolls his eyes hard and sighs, peeling his clothes off and tossing them on the floor with the shirt he’d cast away a while ago. “Your turn. Get a move on.”

Slowly Parad sits up on his knees, fingers creeping down the obscenely bright neon blue of Emu’s shirt to the bottom of it, lifting the fabric slowly away from Emu’s toned stomach. “I miss being inside of this body more often. There’s always room for two, isn’t there? And I can do things with this body that neither of you would have thought Emu could do.”

Kiriya pretends it doesn’t unnerve him that Parad could have just snatched that out of his mind.

“Like this.” Parad arches his back as he slowly pushes the shirt up his chest and Kiriya chokes on his own spit at the sight, the beautiful curve of his chest as the bottom of the shirt peeks above his nipples. “If you put on music, I could probably dance to it.”

Yeah, like Kiriya has a chance in hell of surviving a striptease. “Just get the clothes off and tell me what you want. If you’re good, you might get it. If you’re not, well…”

Parad pouts at him but pulls the shirt over his head, throwing it right into Kiriya’s face; only his reflexes let him catch it before he manages to get smacked. “You’re no fun, Lazer.”

“And you’re a giant tease,” Kiriya tells him, throwing the shirt on the ground.

Apparently Parad doesn’t give a shit what he says, turning around so his back is to Kiriya, and all he can hear is the slide of the zipper, watching the denim slide down centimeter by centimeter. Ah, he and Emu must have had the same idea, which only makes his already-hard cock almost ache with how much it wants attention at the slow reveal of bare ass right on his eye level. He should totally—  _ Fuck it, _ he thinks, leaning forward to bite.

His teeth sink into plush softness and he relishes the way Parad yelps, a hand flying back and knotting in Kiriya’s hair because he wasn’t expecting it. “This isn’t  _ my body _ to mark up.”

“You haven’t been paying attention to all the marks on Emu very well, have you?” Kiriya drags his tongue over the indents left behind, sucking on them until Parad lets out a little choked moan. “He won’t even feel this in the morning, but he’s going to know it’s there.”

“Is that so?” Parad’s fingers brush his hair back and when he looks up, he finds Parad looking down at him, half-turned around. “Then by all means, don’t let me interrupt you.”

Kiriya chuckles and pushes him down on the mattress, dragging the jeans the rest of the way off of his legs, pushing apart his thighs so he can settle between them. The way Parad hums when Kiriya runs a hand up the back of his thigh, copping a feel because Emu has great legs and he can’t resist, makes him grin. The way he moans when Kiriya traces the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh is even better, legs spreading apart just a tiny fraction more.

It’s an invitation and Kiriya has every intention of taking advantage of it.

“How you doing, Emu?” he asks when he spreads Parad’s cheeks apart, his attention mostly focused on the pink pucker of skin revealed to his eyes.

“‘M good.” Emu’s voice lacks all of Parad’s confidence, breathy and strained and that makes Kiriiya all kinds of hot and bothered. “You c-can leave marks on me, it’s okay.”

Kiriya breathes hot over the crack of his ass and Emu yelps. “You got it, pretty boy.”

His teeth drag over Emu’s skin and he bites down again on the other cheek, leaving a mark to mirror the first one, lapping over it with his tongue and listening to Emu moan for him. If he could use his hands, he’d probably touch himself, but Parad has them firmly gripping the pillow above their head, fingers digging into the cushioning there so that neither of them can do anything. For someone who into instant gratification, he knows how to hold back when it counts and Kiriya is almost impressed at this self-control. Would be actually impressed if Parad could be patient more often, if he didn’t whine for all of the things he wanted.

He’s in the perfect position for this so Kiriya spreads Emu’s cheeks wide, tongue teasing the smooth space of his perineum. “I’m gonna eat you out, babe. Hold on for the ride.”

“I’m feeling awfully  _ left out, _ ” Parad snarks at him, and Kiriya groans and rolls his eyes.

But he knows what Parad prefers when it comes right down to it so he graciously gives him some of the control back, pushing Parad over onto his side and throwing himself down on the mattress, tucking a pillow under his head for maximum comfort. “Fine, brat, then sit on my face.”

Dark eyes glitter with want and size him up before Parad moves to do just that, hands bracing on the headboard for balance as he settles his knees on either side of Kiriya’s head. It’s impossible not to see how hard he is this close up but Parad doesn’t even bother touching himself, more focused on getting the right angle over Kiriya’s face. Kiriya takes advantage, wrapping a hand around Parad’s cock, giving it one slow, smooth stroke and laughing when that startles a moan out of him, slender fingers gripping his wrist.

“I’m surprised,” he admits, and Parad scowls down at him. “I’d expect you to be rutting yourself down onto the mattress by now. Did you even forget you had a dick?”

Parad shakes his head. “I knew it was there. But it’s  _ your _ job to touch it, not mine. Hands off.”

The irony in the words must not register at all but Kiriya dutifully lets go of him, bracing his hands on Parad’s hips to pull him down just a little more. Emu could never do this, had tried once and almost died with embarrassment while Kiriya had really been into the idea of Emu’s plush ass smothering him and making a slight ache pull through his lungs. Not something he could feel as a Bugster since he didn’t need to breathe but now that he has his human lungs back, well. Would be a shame not to celebrate in one way or another.

His tongue trails wet and hot along Parad’s crack until he finds the pucker of his hole, tracing around it with just the tip of his tongue and enjoying and way Parad moans for him. Anything can get Emu going but Parad is very particular about what he likes and this is one of those things; Emu registers more sensitive, though. Kiriya wonders if he can feel the difference, if he’s enjoying it more. His mouth is too busy for him to want to ask questions.

He keeps his hands braced on Parad’s thighs, holding him steady as he licks over and around his hole, teasing it open just a little before backing off once more. Only when Parad lets out a pathetic little whine and tries to grind down against his face does he relent, pressing the tip of his tongue against the muscle of his rim, feeling it open around his tongue.

Kiriya could make a crack about how easily Parad opens up to him but he doesn’t, fingers digging into his thighs as he spears Parad open with his tongue. The little cry he receives for the effort makes him grin against Parad’s skin and he wonders if Parad can feel it, can tell what is going on by the minute movements of Kiriya’s lips against soft and sensitive skin. He doesn’t know. Just tightens his grip on those gorgeous thighs and fucks him with his tongue.

This is good. Even on the bottom, Kiriya has complete control of this, holding Parad where he wants him, changing pace based on what he wants, listening to Parad swear, holding him still when he tries to struggle. And he can see Parad’s hands on the headboard, fingers digging into the wood. Not touching himself. Restrained, somehow, even now. Kiriya hums at the thought.

By that logic, he should just be able to tie him up sometime. He’d probably enjoy that.

He rubs the flat of his tongue over Parad’s perineum just to listen to the choked little noises that earns him and then he licks his way back inside, hooking a spit-soaked finger inside of him to pull his hole open wider. He’s hotter inside and Kiriya can get his tongue just a little deeper, lapping along the flutter of his walls until Parad is moaning, ridiculously loud. Perfect.

When he’s sufficiently worked up, Kiriya grips him by the hips and flips them over, pinning Parad under him except he’s looking up at him with Emu’s eyes, pupils wide and dark and taking up so much of that pretty brown that it throws Kiriya off. Cheeks hot and flushed, tongue lolling out of his mouth. It’s  _ obscene _ and Emu would be horrified to see what Parad is going with his body. With his face alone. But Parad grins at him and leans up, licking along the line of Kiriya’s jaw.

Shit. Okay. Kiriya wipes spite away. “You’re such a goddamn  _ brat _ all the time.”

“Maybe so, but.” Parad shoves his hand under the pillow and comes back with a bottle of lube and a bright smile on his face. “I’m always prepared. You can’t fault me for  _ that, _ can you, Lazer?”

Kiriya takes the bottle, pushing Parad’s knees up to his chest so he has more room to work with. “Yeah, yeah. It’s time for you to learn my proper name.”

Emu and Parad like different things and Kiriya has grown to know both of their bodies so he can please them accordingly. But Parad is in Emu’s body right now and Kiriya takes advantage of that, easily sliding two fingers inside of him which has Parad’s breath hitching and his brow furrowing because it takes longer with him. Takes longer to prepare him because Kiriya had Emu almost perfectly trained to take his cock by the time Parad came along into their lives. And as a result Emu can take a hell of a lot more right off the bat; Kiriya’s fingers circling over his prostate have Parad’s thighs trembling as the sudden onslaught of sensation begins.

“Fuck you,” Parad spits out, squirming when Kiriya adds a third finger because Emu opens so easily, his own moan breaking through Parad’s swearing. “Kiriya-san it’s so  _ good. _ ”

“I know, baby boy.” Kiriya leans down to kiss Emu and narrowly escapes Parad biting him hard enough to bleed him. “You want something, bug boy? Then fucking ask for it.  _ Politely.” _

Parad groans and fucks himself down on Kiriya’s fingers. “Lazer, just—”

“ _ No. _ ” Kiriya brings a hand down on his bare thigh just a little roughly, just enough to jolt Parad and pull a little cry out of him. “That’s not my name. Say it properly or I’ll kick you out of Emu’s body and you can watch him fuck me. I know how bad he wants it right now.”

Bad enough to override Parad’s bratty behavior and his desire for control. Finally, Kiriya has found how to use this totally to his advantage. Like this, they  _ aren’t _ two separate beings and the line between them is blurred enough that he can benefit.

“Kiriya,  _ please. _ ” Parad rakes his hands through his own hair and that’s how Kiriya knows it’s him, and not Emu. Because that’s not Emu’s quirk. “Please fuck me, please, I’m dying.”

“Dramatic. You aren’t going to die without my cock.” But he’s mollified, so Kiriya slicks his cock with his spare hand. Clumsy because it’s not his dominant hand, but this way his cock is there the second his fingers are gone so Parad isn’t empty for long.

But Emu can take it faster than Parad can and yet again he’s grasping, nails digging into Kiriya’s shoulders while Kiriya slides inside in one hard thrust that would have just knocked Emu’s breath out but that thoroughly fucks Parad up based on the way he yowls and arches. It’s almost better this way, watching him flush and struggle and cling to Kiriya hard enough that if he draws blood, no part of Kiriya is really going to be surprised about it.

He leans down to kiss Parad quiet, rolling his hips, a little push-pull that makes Parad groan into his mouth. “You feel ready for me, y’know. Emu takes it better than you do.”

“Shut up.” Parad squeezes his eyes shut and Emu’s voice comes out pleasure-drunk. “Kiriya-san, please move. I c-can’t wait any longer, please—”

That’s good enough for Kiriya, pulling out and thrusting back in just to hear Emu’s cry of pleasure bleed into Parad’s shriek, his legs slamming shut around Kiriya’s waist, heels digging into his back hard enough that there’s  _ going _ to be bruises and that’s kinda sexy. Emu doesn’t mark him up but Parad is going to make sure everyone knows what Kiriya did to him.

He braces himself on a forearm while he fucks them, watching their expressions war for dominance of Emu’s face, listening to Parad’s obnoxiously loud, porn star-level exclamations as they bleed into Emu’s sweet moans and pleas. When he kisses them, it’s impossible to tell who it’s really supposed to be and that gets him off more than anything else ever could. Emu is sweet to kiss, eager but clumsy still even though he should be better now while Parad is completely inept at everything but never letting Kiriya take the lead long enough to show him what he’s supposed to be doing. It’s sloppy and hot and Kiriya groans, fumbling between their bodies to wrap a hand around Parad’s cock, jerking him off the best he can when his hand is so slick and sticky with lube he almost can’t get any purchase on him at all.

When Parad comes, it’s with a high sharp cry that rings in Kiriya’s ears and triggers his own orgasm, muscles clamping so tight around him that he can’t move for a solid minute while his muscles tense and his brain just shuts off, pleasure gushing hot and liquid through his veins.

His eyes don’t close, though. There’s a brilliant shimmer of red and blue and then Parad rolls off the bed and onto the floor hard enough that Kiriya leans over the best he can to check on him.

“You okay, brat?” he asks, stretching out a hand to pat Parad on top of the head.

“Shut up.” Parad makes like he’s going to swat at Kiriya’s hand but he just holds onto it instead, and Kiriya lets him as he looks down at Emu’s blissed-out expression.

“You good, Emu?” he asks, brushing sweaty hair off of Emu’s forehead as he carefully slides out of him. There’s enough lube and come that it doesn’t seem to hurt too much, at least, Emu doesn’t make any little distressed noises at him for it.

Emu yawns and nods, curls an arm under his head. “Yeah. That was… That wasn’t bad. We should do that again. It’s just too bad we can’t do that with Parad’s body.”

“It is a tragedy,” Kiriya agrees.

Parad climbs back onto the bed with them after a few minutes, looking flustered an exhausted as he sits on his knees. “I want to go to bed, Kiriya.”

“All right.” Kiriya wraps a hand around the back of his neck and gives him a kiss. “You did a very good job, we’re both proud of you.”

Even tired, Parad finds the energy to preen at his praise. Of course.


End file.
